The Detective Named Lauren
by SugarGirz
Summary: Haha..I know the title sucks :T I suck at summaries..Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Detective Conan and it's characters...I only own Lauren Miller**

* * *

"Alright class," Sensei Jodie said cheerily."We are having a new classmate just moved here from America,so please treat her nicely." The class began murmuring excitedly.

" I can't wait to meet her! " Ran said happily. " We can show her around!"

"We can also take her shopping! There's a new clothing store that opened in the mall," squealed Sonoko. Ran rolled her eyes and chuckled.

" Hehe..I can try new magic tricks I learned on her" chuckled Kaito,avoiding an eraser,which Aoko threw at him.

The three detectives,Shinichi - The Great Detective of the East - , Heiji - The Great Detective of the West - and Hakuba were not really excited. 'What's so interesting about a foreign student?'

The seven of them,and Kazuha are attending Tokyo High School.

Sensei Jodie turned towards the classroom door. " Please come in, Miller-san." The door slid open and a 17-year-old female entered.

She had glossy and straight long brown hair,which fell perfectly on her shoulders and a cowlick. Her skin was light tan,which looked soft and smooth,and her eyes were chocolate is around the same height as Ran and had a bandage on her left knee.

She walked to the front of the class and wrote her name in Romanji on the turned to the class and smiled gently.

"Hello,my name is Lauren ,call me Lauren," She introduced herself in Japanese Jodie hummed quietly as she looked around the classroom for a seat.

Heiji and Kazuha were sitting and Aoko were seated together,so were Ran and Sonoko and Hakuba was sitting with a girl.

"Ah,Miller-san,you can sit beside Kudo-san,"

Lauren nodded and thanked her before making her way to the empty seat besides Shinichi.

* * *

Lauren's POV

I sat on my seat beside 'Kudo-san'.I took out my notebook,which was filled with many different cases in America which still remained unsolved. 'Might as well solve some cases...'

After a few minutes,I felt like I was being watched.I looked up and saw 'Kudo-San',a dark-skinned guy and someone who looked a lot like 'Kudo-san',except his messier hair and indigo-colored eyes,looking at me.

"Erm...Is something wrong?" I asked,looking at them.

"Ah! Nothing's wrong Lauren-chan. You just look pretty when you're so focused on something~" said Kaito, winced as a girl hit his on his sides with her pouted at her and whined,"What was that for,Ahou-ko?"

The dark-skinned guy and 'Kudo-san' rolled their eyes at their dark-skinned guy turned toward me and asked,"So,Lauren-san,you're a detective ,right?" I nodded.

He grinned. "Awesome,I'm H-" " Miller-san."

He was interrupted by the mathematic's teacher and I stood up.

"Sorry,sensei," I apologised. He looked irritated.

"If you think you're so smart,please answer this question." The class gasped and oohed -except the three detectives- I looked at the board and it took a second to figure out the answer.

"The answer is 43.2849453 the answer after conversion is 43.3 degrees," I answered,before sitting sensei's eyes were as big as gulped and said, " That is correct.." and continued writing on the whole class looked at me,amazed and applauded.

I blushed slightly.I looked at the dark-skinned boy and asked,"What were you saying?"

"Oh! I'm Heiji Hattori. Kudo,Hakuba and I are detectives too." He said,grinning.

" Really? Cool," I said before solving some cases in my notebook again.

* * *

'RRRIIINNGGG!' The school bell rang hurriedly packed their bags before heading out for lunch break.

Lauren was still focused in solving her cases,so Kaito took it as a opportunity to shock walked up to her and was about to perform a magic trick."Don't even think about it"

Lauren sighed and closed her notebook,keeping it in her bag before turning towards Kaito,who was slightly shocked and grinning."How did you know I was behind you,Lauren-chan?"

Lauren shooked her head slightly and smiled, " Not telling."

A girl walked up to her.

" Hello Lauren-san,I'm Ran,would you like to join my friends and I for lunch?" she asked.

"Erm...okay"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Detective Conan or it's characters! I only own Lauren Miller!**

* * *

Lauren's POV

"Kyaaa! You look so cute Lauren," Sonoko squealed when she saw a photo of me when I was a child in my ,Ran and Sonoko were currently looking through some of my photos.

We were at the rooftop,well,only Kazuha,Ran,Sonoko and Aoko were having lunch.I was sipping on my strawberry milk.

"Ah! Lauren-san? Who is this? She's so pretty, " Ran asked,showing me one of my photo's.I looked at it and was a picture of my deceased older sister and I.

"Lauren-chan?" Kaito all looked at me worriedly.

"A-ah! T-that's...that's my older sister," I forced a small smile."Did something happen to her?"

I looked at Shinichi,pain visible in my eyes."She...she was murdered."

Kaito,Hakuba,Heiji and Shinichi looked at me in ,Aoko,Kazuha and Sonoko gasped.

"I-I'm sorry,Lauren-san.." Ran apologised.I forced a smile,blinking back the tears.

"It's okay..." I faked smiled.I gathered my things and stood up.

"Eh? Where are you going,Lauren-san?" Kazuha asked,looking at me.

"Ah! I'm going to the field.I'm going to play soccer," I said.

"Soccer? In that uniform?" Ran asked.I looked at my uniform.I was wearing a vest with a white buttoned shirt that was folded till my elbow.I had the school tie and skirt on.

"Of course not," I said.I took off my vest and started to unbutton my boys blushed.

"L-Lauren-san! What are you doing?" Ran asked timidly.I looked at her.

"It's very unladylike to strip in front of people you just met," Hakuba said,looking away.I looked at them confused.I took off my shirt and pulled down my skirt.I was already wearing my gym uniform under my attire.

Everyone looked embarrassed.I looked at them and laughed." Did you really think I was going to strip in front of you guys?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Lauren's POV**

I dried my hair and slung the towel around my shoulders.I walked out of the bathroom,wearing a oversized tank top and shorts.

Knock! Knock!

" Jeremy! You better not be playing tricks on me again! " Jeremy lives next door,he's my likes playing tricks on me,like knocking on my door and running only does that when my mother is not home.

I walked to the door and opened it. " Eh? Hey."

I looked at Ran and her friends. "What are you guys doing here?" I snapped his fingers and a blue rose grinned and give it to me."Er..thanks."

They rolled their eyes at him."We're here to help you unpack,Lauren-san!" said Kazuha,cheerily.

"Ah...thanks for offering,but I already unpacked," I smiled apologetically and invited them in.

* * *

"Your room is so cool,Lauren-san!"

I smiled walls were painted had white and yellow queen-sized bed was placed at the side of the desk was right beside my bed.A large mirror was stuck on the wall in front.A closet beside the window and a shelf full of books beside it. There is also a sofa,flat-screen tv and some other gaming parents always buy stuff that I don't really need.

* * *

**Shinichi's POV**

'She has a lot of stuff..' I thought to myself as I browsed her owned a lot of detective and horror novels.

"Whoa! Lauren-san,did you read all of this?" Heiji asked,looking at the shelf,which was crammed with just nodded,she was stuffing some stuff in a walked over to her and looked in the box.

"You must be a huge soccer fan,Lauren-san!" Ran blushed slightly and smiled.I looked at her as she talked to Ran.

"Hm.."

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

I heard the door unlock and someone coming in."Lauren! I'm home!"

"Is that your mom,Lauren-chan?" asked Kaito,who was poking a very annoyed Shinichi.

"Yeah,I'll be back in a sec," I said before heading mom looked at me and smiled happily.

"First day of school and you already made friends,eh?" She hugged me and said,"My lil girl is not a lil girl anymore.."

I smiled as hugged her back."Lauren-chan?"

I looked at Kaito,who was standing at the stairs,with Shinichi."Hm?" I looked at them,not being embarrassed with them looking at my mom who was hugging me.

"You picked up some more cuties," my mom whispered in my ear.I blushed slightly and groaned.

"Oh,honey,your cousins are coming over," my mom said.I narrowed my eyes.

"He's going to be here..isn't he?" I scowled."Who?" Kaito asked.I pushed passed them in anger and walked into my room.

"Oh! Lauren-san,is something wrong?" Ran asked,looking at me worriedly.I ignored them and walked into another the middle of the room,the was a punching bag with boxing gloves beside it.I quickly out on the boxing gloves and started punching and kicking.

* * *

**Kaito's POV**

Shinichi and I looked at each other, went upstairs to check on and Kazuha were standing in front of a open door,shocked and amazed.

I walked closer and heard a few swears and curses,and some and I looked inside and saw was punching and kicking a punching muttered something about,"f*** him,he should be in h***"

Suddenly there was a snap and the punching bag flew across the room,hitting the turned around and looked at us,panting backed up as she walked wiped her sweat and smiled.

"Ah! D-don't worry about that," She said,panting softly.


End file.
